fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Academy
Mushroom Academy is a Mario spinoff game for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Seashiba Studios and published by Nintendo. It will release on August 25th, 2021. Plot A new school in the Mushroom Kingdom has been opened up by Headmaster Tiro, which teaches young, friendly residents across the kingdom the procedures of becoming an adventurer like Mario, who also participated in helping set up the school. Recently you, the player, have been enrolled and today is your first year. After selecting a species to be and typing in your name, a short cutscene would activate and differ depending on the chosen species. After that, the headmaster would gather all the new apprentices and announce the first classes. After arriving in a classroom, a tutorial will play. It teaches you the basics of 2D Mario Platforming, but experienced players can skip to other lessons. Four more random ones would be chosen, one of them being a simple boss fight. After that, you receive a beginner's badge and a profile page on ShroomPages. Story Mode A small crowd of student exit a classroom, with your character being the last to leave, holding a grade paper of a C. However, they accidentally drop the paper when an alarm goes off. They quickly rush to the entrance, where the others are at. You ask your friend Gus what's going on, in which he points up to the cloudy sky, forming what appears to be a hurricane's eye. Headmaster Tiro tells the students to back up incase of danger. As the grey clouds start to spur faster, purple droplets fall from the eye and form a flying ship. Gameplay Taking on a simple, homemade chibi style and light palette, players can take on many levels of different classes. The game includes five modes: Exploration Mode, Story Mode, Time Challenge Mode, Movie Mode, and later, Wonderland Mode for the Wild Card DLC. School Campus This is the main HUB area, where the player can explore and talk to other students and professors around the school, which they preform bonds with. Everytime a friendship level with a certain NPC is raised, the player's level raises aswell. Platformer Based off of traditional Mario platforming, the player would venture across training courses in varied landscapes using your species' abilities. A second player can join as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, Yoshi, or Toadette with the Wild Card DLC in Co-op, and up to eight players of an online party can play the same level with Nintendo Switch Online. Battle This lesson is taken by a bird's eye view. The player's main goal is to defeat other students around the school or incoming bosses, also known as elites in an arena. With online, they can also battle other players. In solo multiplayer, four players battle each other for victory. In team multiplayer, six players would be separated into two teams, which would fight each other. Big Brain Trials Run by Professor Solarsage, the player must solve different puzzles before time runs out. In Co-op, the one with most puzzles solved correctly is the winner. In Online, 50 players face against each other in an interface similar to Tetris 99, and the time system is replaced with six hearts. You lose a heart everytime you get a question incorrect. The last player standing is the winner. Creation Crafting There are five types of items you can craft: Default, Cooking, Brew, Power-Up, and Magic Geode Creating with the Wild Card DLC. After picking a recipe, your main goal is to follow the instructions as accurately as possible. Chef Louiso, also known as the school chef, will rate your cooking on a scale of "Try Again" and "Excellent!". You can also craft new recipes. Crafted items could be put in your inventory for later. Palette Paint A drawing station based off of Mario Paint and hosted by the artist teacher, Ms. Katey. The player will be able to freely draw, or take premade drawing courses and save them to their gallery on ShroomPages. In online mode, you can sign your drawing as a drawing course and also take other drawing courses made by players. Musical Maker Remastering the song maker in Mario Paint, the player can compose a song using Mario-like instruments and save it. The player can also save it and assign it into an album on ShroomPages. In online mode, they can also publish their song and albums to the Soundtower and listen to other custom songs that other players had made or premade, ironic songs of the best Mario games, including spinoffs. Story Mode Your character would traverse through different terrains to rescue your classmates and teachers and stop Greylord from resetting the kingdom. In co-op, the second player can play as Mario, Luigi, Peach, any colored toad, Yoshi, and a Mii in the first player's Switch Account, and soon Toadette or Maria for the Wild Card DLC. Time Challenge Mode After selecting a type of lesson, the player's main goal is too finish as much of levels as possible before time runs out. Playable Species Freely Playable These are characters that are playable at the beginning of the game. Toad - Humanoid dwarf people that reside in almost every major city of the Mushroom Kingdom and retainers for some princesses of the kingdom, currently known as Princess Peach and Daisy. They keep unique mushroom caps on their heads that are said to not be taken off by most and can often determine small, personal details in their personality regards to the spot coloring. Yoshi - Peaceful, humble dinosaurs that reside on Dinosaur Island and Yoshi Village on Lavalava Island. They are the most eager to aid and help Mario in his adventures as possible, but have trouble with Kamek and sometimes ravens. It is also said that they hold a long tongue that can grip onto enemies and swallow them whole, turning them into eggs if accepted. Goomba - Mushroom-like creatures that all used to live in peace with the Toads until being captured by Bowser and most turned against the Mushroom Kingdom. While they are easily beaten by getting jumped on the head or any other attack, they can stack on each other to grow stronger and can perfectly balance on ice. Koopa Troopa - Bipedal turtle creatures that work for Bowser as one of the main troops in battle, otherwise roam around the kingdom. They can spin around an area using its shell as a homing attack, but can also be triggered when tapped on their shell two times. It is also said that they hs previous ancestors known as Troopuioses. Shy Guy - Masked cloak ceatures that roam the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, some working for the Koopa Troop. They appear to be childish tricksters, and wear color-varied robes and a white mask with three holes. Barely anything is known behind the mask, with Luigi being the only known one to see one's face. Pirahna Plant - A carnivorous flower-like plant with a round flytrap-like head usually of red and white spots. While mostly found in pipes, they are also able to pop out of free ground. Despite being a common enemy in the Mario universe, only some are allowed due to being slightly aggressive and the fact that most are stationary in the ground. Unlockable By Level These are characters that are unlockable through leveling up. Lakitu (Level 3) - A koopa-related air enemy, despite not looking like one. They ride of a special type of cloud, and can throw spiny eggs. Despite being part of the Koopa Troop and semi-common enemies in the Mario universe, they also are expert referees and guides in sports and sometimes plays at the academy. Hammer Bro. (Level 5) - A Koopa-like species that wears a helmet and throws mini hammers. While most work for the Koopa Troop and Bowser, only a few are selected to the academy despite their common sense in the Mario universe. They are known for their somewhat unlimited source of hammers and the many related species that come with them. Spiny (Level 7) - TBA Category:Super Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:SailorMole Studios Category:Strategy Games